In Love With A Criminal
by TheSuicidalAngel015
Summary: Rayne had enough. She had enough of her Boyfriends' lies... if he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth, what's the point in staying in Japan? None. "Time to move back with brother, huh?" MAIN!Light-x-OC, SLIGHT!Mello-x-OC**INCEST!** Slow Updates
1. Teaser

"Light... you need to stop lying to me." I mumbled to myself as I stare out at the night sky from my balcony, the doorway to my room was wide open.

My Boyfriend, Light Yagami, seems to always lie to me when I ask about the blonde girl that seems to be with him every so often. I know Light has no feelings for her... or... does he? Come to think of it, Light has been distancing himself from me..**.**

I'm starting to think maybe... I should breakup with him. But when I finally think I should and phone him leave a message on his cell phone and tell him we need to talk... he always seems to come over an hour later at my front door. Almost like he _knows_ I'm planning on breaking up with him. It also makes me think he does love me.

I look down at the phone in my hand--

_Ring... ring... ring... ring__--_"Hey, Light here. Sorry I couldn't answer your call but leave your name and phone number and I'll call you back! Bye."

_... beep... beep... beep...bee__--_Pressing the End button, I sigh heavily and stare back at the moon.

But... I don't think he really does...

Oh well. It's about time for me to move back to LA and live with my twin brother 'Mello' again.  
And I think my stay at the house I've been staying at has just expired--why? Because the people who owns the house are driving in the driveway right now.

Oh fuck...**.**

::Light Yagami POV::

Sighing the brunette leaned back on his chair.

_Beep!_

Blinking, Light looks over to his CellPhone before cursing lightly under his breath. "Damn it... I wish Misa stopped calling me so much--" Light stopped his mini rant when he saw the names under the Missed Calls list.

_Rayne, Today at 1:23 PM_

_Rayne, Today at 4:22 PM_

Rayne, Today at 7:31 PM

"--shit--" Light was interrupted by his mothers' voice.

"Light! Turn on the News! Quickly!" she yelled .

Without thinking, Light turns on his TV-- it's always on the News channel--only to be confused when he sees a reporter standing in front of his Girlfriend house.

_"--the entire family who lives in the Mansion behind me has been slaughter--"_

Light turned off the TV--not able to listen anymore.

Written By: TheSuicidalAngel015  
Pairing: Rayne Valentine x Light Yagami  
Rated: 16 plus  
Program Used: Microsoft Office Word 2007

Author Note:  
This is just a Teaser. If you want me to continue--message me. This will be fixed sometime in the future BTW. When I'm more awake...


	2. Chapter One

**Author Note:  
**  
Okay, before I let you read this, I want you to know that this Chapter is how the _**In Love With A Criminal**_ really starts. I just wanted you to know that little important fact, alright? Oh. By the way... sorry for the OOCness with Mello and Matt. -.-; I tried my best! Honestly!

... remember to **Review**!!

It was an ordinary night for the guards at City Hall.

_"Heh. I can't believe it was so easy to break in!"_ I smirked, glancing back towards the unconscious guard tied up in a chair.

I turn back my attention to the computer in front of me and started typing away on the keyboard, searching for something. Something that'll be my ticket to Japan.

A name caught my attention, so I dragged the mouse to it and clicked on it.

_Name: Valentine, Rayne (Last, first.)  
Age: 17  
IQ: Over two-hundred.  
Blood-type: AB Negative  
Health: As a mental disorder, ADHD and ADD. Possibly Bipolar.  
_

"Hmm... this girl will do. Plus, her first name is the same as mine~" I giggle darkly.

I move the mouse to the "print" button and click it, before I turn towards the City Hall guard--who is now fully awake. I point the object that lays on my hip towards his head, "Tell anyone about this, I'll fucking hunt you down and kill you." I pause, before a smirk was placed on my face. "Better yet, I'll have my brother and his friend to rape your wife and daughter, and I your son. Forcing you to watch us. Then kill all of you~" I laughed at the facial expression he made.

"How...?" The man stuttered, making me to stop laughing and stare at him with half closed eyes.

"I know everything to know about you, Robert." I said mono-tone, glancing back at the printer. "Ah, good. It's done." I almost _cooed_.

Walking over to the printer, I grab the pile of papers. "Hmm... aha! She looks almost like me, only Japanese!" I grin, before walking back to the guard. "I don't need you anymore," I trailed off, my right hand reaching towards him. "G'night~" I said smiling, before quickly disappearing.

The 25 year-old male, startled, looks around the room. Sighing with relief, the male leans back into the chair his tied up on. But suddenly, he felt a soft, female hand grab the back of his neck. Gasping, he tries to turn his around, but no success.

Laughing, I pressed the guard necks pressure point, knocking him out.

I walk towards the door, smirking, I point the object in my hand towards the door and pull the trigger. Killing a guard behind the door. I open the door, with the stack of papers I came here for, and carefully stepped over the blood and walked down until I was at a corner and looked around.

No one.

Good. I looked up and closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I heard several footsteps, glancing around, I saw a emergency exit. I run there, and pushed it open and ran towards the waiting red vehicle across the street.

Jumping into the passenger seat, I turn towards the driver. "Fucking go!" I barely finished my sentence, because the driver, Matt, took off. Over the speed limit.

**20 Minutes Later**

Getting out of the red Mustang, I stretch my arms and began walking up to the abandon warehouse.

"Thanks Matt!" I grin at the said male beside me. "I don't know what I would've done without you there!"

The redhead rolls his eyes, bringing a cigarette (Cancer stick!) to his mouth and lighting it. "I'm sure you would have thought up a couple of ideas."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, before kicking the door open. "Broooooootheeeer!"

I heard a someone curse under their breath. I smile when I see a girly looking guy wearing leather sitting on a couch, munching angrily on their chocolate bar.

Heh. Looks like someone's not happy with seeing their sibling~.

After pushing, kicking, punching people out my way, I plop my ass down in between my brother and the slut next to him. "I found someone from Japan to play as!" **[1]**

I heard the male next to me snort, and stopped chewing his chocolate bar so angrily.

"Aww! Does someone need a hug!?" I sequel and go to hug him, when I felt someone pull my hair and tug me away from my brother and throw me to the floor.

"Keep your dirty paws off of him, you skank!" The blonde slut screamed, and was just about to kick me when I suddenly stood up and punched her square in the face.

A strange sound came from the sluts' face. I just broke her nose.

But I wasn't done with her yet.

I picked her up from the couch, and started to lift her off the ground by her neck. "Who are you to order me around, you fucking slut?"

I tighten my grip on her throat. My crazed grin sent shivers down the thugs in the building spines, but when they saw my wide, insane _glowing_ eyes made them fear for their lives. "Well? Are you going to answer me slut?"

"Oi," The sound of my brothers' voice snapped me back to reality. "drop the skank, she's already dead."

Blinking, I drop the woman from my grasp, dropping her on to the floor. I stare down at the dead skank with a blank expression before lifting my head to look at my brother. "... my bad."

"Tch! You have nothing to feel bad about. She deserved it anyways. Stupid slut." The blonde male glares down at the dead woman, before shaking his head and pats the spot next to him. "Sit."

When I sit down, my brother grabs my waist and pulls me on top of his lap and placing a protective arm around me. "... are you okay?" He whispers in my ear, glaring at the thugs who're staring at him with shock/disgust**[2]**.

Smiling, I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm okay, a skank like that could never hurt me." I rested my head against his chest, enjoying hearing his steady heartbeat.

"Good." He mumbled, taking out a new chocolate bar and started unwrapping it. "or else I would've teach the rest of these damn skanks as a lesson right to mess up my sister." He smirks when he notice the whores cringe and take a step back.

"By the way, when are you leaving?" He questioned, or much more like our dear Mello, demanded.

Giggling, I answer my dear twin brother. "Tomorrow."

**Author Note:**

Ehh... I worked hard on this chapter, so you better be happy. I was planning on making this at least 2000 words, but I gave up. So you'll have to settle for at least 1200 words.

**[1]** *coughs* Well, you see. The main characters name is, Rayne Kheel. So, the girl she'll be acting as, has the same first name. Er. Do you get it? -.-

**[2]** The thugs think that Mello is Incest. Which is not true, his just... a overly-protective twin brother. So, if you're wondering "What the fuck? I thought this was a Light Yagami romance? Not a fucking Mello/Michael Kheel Incest romance!" well, get your head out of the gutter. Both Rayne and Mello have a very strong bond, and don't trust anyone other than Matt (*coughs*MailJeevas*coughs*).

Well, that's the end of that! Please **Review**!


End file.
